Rat Of Long Forgotten Snow
by Rouka The Bane
Summary: Thirteen Days. Thirteen Dreams. Thirteen Lines Of A Poem Heard In A Dream. A Demonic Prophecy Dream That Demands Sebastian Return To Hell Before A Great Calamity Befalls All Demons. Of Two Reapers Two Demons And Thousands Who Follow, Only Three Will Be Left When They Count Up The Dead.
1. When A Demon Dreams

_Beware Beasts Time Hangs By A Thread.  
Hunters Are Hunted White Waters Run Red.  
The Hope Of The Hopeless Resides In A Quest.  
A Demonic Warrior, Baby Of The Bane, May Bring The Fire Or Bring None.  
Gather Your Weapons And Follow Her Call.  
Less The Holy Seek To Destroy Us All.  
Two Over, Two Under, One Is Royal Descendant.  
Two Demons Two Reapers And Thousand To Follow.  
With One Royal Is Lost Ahead Only Three Will Be Left When We Count Up The Dead.  
The Last One To Die Must Decide Where She Stands.  
The Fate Of The Three Is Contained In Her Hands.  
So Bid Her Take Care And Watch Where She Leaps.  
If Life Reaps Death And Death Reaps Life.  
_

_The shadow of a gravestone stood on a hill. The night sky was shaded all colors of the universe. The white stars in the sky began to taint themselves until they were pink, and when they were an eerie pink, they rattled, and began to fall perfectly in lines all around the grave. Everything began to go dark with no stars to light the moonless sky. When the place was consumed by darkness, the sky reset itself with a brilliant flash. A shadowy figure stood behind the tombstone. The stars were pink again and fell around the figure. All but thirteen, which slowly descended in an ever tightening circle until the rested on the figure's head. The figure seemed to look up to reveal two hazy yet brilliant demonically red eyes. The stars flashed and went out, leaving the red eyes as the only light. Slowly, they faded as well._

Sebastian awoke with a start, panting and sweaty. His dead heart was rapidly beating. He looked around the room slowly, going through his mental list to reassure himself.

_My name is Sebastian Michaelis. I am a demon. I am contracted to Ciel Phantomhive. That was just a dream. The same dream I've had for the past thirteen days. Thirteen days. Thirteen star crown. Thirteen line poem. THIRTEEN!_

He realized it. This dream, it wasn't a coincidence. This was something he'd heard about in Demon School. It was a prophecy dream. It concerned him. He'd be extremely important. He quickly grabbed a quill, tablet, and ink well, allowing his quill to swoop and glide across the page as he recorded the thirteen lines from his dream. He set the pad on his bed, took his pocket watch from his coat, and coiled it neatly on the paper. Afterwards he changed into a special suit that could survive a Death Scythe. He'd made is specially after his fight with Grell. He clipped the Phantomhive pin onto the new suit, changed, and grabbed another suit to hide in the woods for his return. He wasn't sure where he was going, but it didn't matter right now. He just knew he had to leave. He opened his window, breathing deeply the cool, sweet night air. He jumped out the window and raced to the edge of the manor's property line, stashed his suit, and ran off towards town, heading to the greatest source of information; Undertaker.


	2. A Plan Begins

**UNDERTAKER'S SHOP**

No one saw the demon slip into the Undertaker's. Undertaker was standing there, waiting for him, as if expecting this, and waiting for him to arrive. Undertaker's Scythe was on a long necklace chain and the Scythe charm was about three inches tall. He purred,

"Sebastian. I was almost afraid I'd have to come get you myself."

Sebastian stopped and asked carefully,

"What do you know?"

"I know about the dreams, Sebastian. I know about the prophecy you've been dreaming of. And, believe it or not, I know what you have to do."

"Well if my dreams really were a prophecy I know too. I remember every word."

"But do you have everything you need?"

That got his attention. Undertaker swept over to a bookshelf and eased a book from place. He flipped through it before giving it to Sebastian, opened to a page with sharp, clear black writing. On the page was the prophecy Sebastian had dreamt of. Reading it over again, he realized Undertaker was right. He DIDN'T have everything he needs. Most of the lines were just confusing, but a few were easy to take at face value. He read out,

"'_Two Reapers Two Demons'_. Maybe I'm not ready. What did you have in mind?"

"Well~"

The Reaper giggled, sounding more like his old self and strode like a peacock to a coffin, setting his talons I mean nails on the lid,

"I brought an old friend to help~"

He opened the coffin to reveal a sleeping Grell.

"I kidnapped him while he was asleep~"

Sebastian couldn't hide a smile.

"Anyway, I figured YOU,"

He poked Sebastian with a long nail,

"could open a portal to Hell for the three of us."

Sebastian nodded and replied slowly,

"Yes, I can do that, but why?"

"If you don't go all of Hell will be destroyed and angels will come after all remaining demons in the human world~"

The tone, giggly but deadly, confirmed Sebastian's fears. Hell was going to war. And he was destined to stop it. And if he didn't go, all of Hell, every last demon, even Ciel and Alois, and any other human in a demonic contract, would be killed. And it would be all his fault.


	3. So A Gang Will Go To Hell

A portal to Hell was opened in a coffin to shield it from the prying eyes of young children who may be trying to brave their fears and enter the dark shop. More likely, it was just to hide it incase any new "customers" came in. Their living family would be too grieving and terrified to look through the coffins for the shop's Undertaker. They looked at each other, Grell still trying to comprehend what was going on, and they all stepped through.

**HELL**

The three were far, far outside of Hell. Of CIVILIZED Hell. For thousands of years, Hell had been expanding and there was now a vast amount of unclaimed outlands were roamed by beasts. Mainly giant terrorist rats. Over the years, Hell had divided. Satan's Palace was the Palace and the territories around the Palace was divided into smaller territories each named depending on their role for the Palace. And farthest away, the weakest and poorest territory, was the Pack. The Pack was home to all demons with animal forms like Sebastian and Claude. Other demons were higher ranked because they were more demonic. Fallen angels were very high ranked and the most powerful warriors in Hell. Sebastian, although he was a fallen angel too, was also an animal, so he was classified in the Pack. The Pack had the highest population, but was like Hell's chew toy.

A good million miles or so away was a little, ruined speck.

_The Pack's territory..._

Sebastian turned the other way and looked over a vast expanse of flames. Along side them was a flaming river that burned so hot, it was white. Undertaker and Grell slunk away, burned by the heat. Sebastian wasn't effected.

"C'mon. If we follow the river, we'll reach...Actualy I don't know! Undertaker, please, explain where we're going."

"Somewhere, hidden away from Hell, is the late King of Beasts' child. He sealed her away thousands of years ago to keep her safe from...something. No one really knows what, and by now, no one cares enough, or has lived long enough, to find out."

Grell squeaked,

"What do you mean 'lived long enough'?!"

"The outlands, where we are, is hunted by the deadly demons beasts. Some say they're the heir's protectors. Others say they're waiting for the right moment to KILL the heir."

Grell was quiet. Sebastian began following the river.

"Well, I guess we should go this way."

The two Reapers followed the demon along the river, never straying even though the heat to the Reapers was killer. But the three stayed silent.

Far, far away, after who knows how long, an odd occurrence happened. The white flames turned simply into red, slow flowing water. Grell muttered,

"What the-"

Sebastian exclaimed,

"The prophecy!"

"What?!"

"'_White water runs red_'. White water, the white fire river, ran red, the red water!"

"But why is their water in Hell?!"

"I'm not too sure."

He dragged both of the Reapers quickly, excited. And soon, very soon, the trio came to a cave leading deep down under Hell. A cool wind wafted out, as if something was in there. The excitement turned to dread he couldn't explain. Death and repulsion streamed from the cave, keeping the trio at bay. Nonetheless, they had to get in there. So they clenched their fists, bowed their heads, and trudged in.


	4. Where A Black Bat Will Attack

**STONE CORRIDOR**

They descended deep deep down underneath Hell. The cool breeze wafted towards them, but there was a scent carried on the oddly pure wind. A smoky scent. As they went farther and farther down, a few wisps of black smoke floated up to them. Sebastian stopped, his eyes blazing. Grell and Undertaker stopped too. Grell whispered,

"What is it, Bassy?"

"...Demon. Powerful. Fire Beasts of the Moon Caves..."

"So...a dragon?"

"I guess you could call it that. Let's go. It would only make sense the King of Beasts' child is a powerful beast as well."

They kept walking, slower now. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker, causing them to cough. Sebastian's foot slipped off and he almost plummeted who knows how far down into the darkness he couldn't see. He warned his companions, who were a few feet behind him,

"Stop, and be careful. I almost fell. There's a cliff right here-AHHHHH!"

The two stopped short, but when there was a loud BANG from behind him, they froze and turned around slowly. Behind them, was a seven foot black bat with spread out wings. Each one measuring nine feet. It snarled with its white fangs that seemed to glow in the darkness.


	5. But When A Bat Becomes Human

Sebastian hissed,

"No...sudden...movements..."

The three stood rigid, not even breathing. Grell took a step back and knocked into Sebastian, who lost his balance, and fell.

"GRELLLLLLLLLL!"

Undertaker and Grell screamed. From behind them the bat jumped into the air, grabbed the Reapers in its claws, and dropped in a death spiral after Sebastian, its wings closed to its body. The Reapers screamed, and gradually, the smoke cleared so they could see the bottom.

Down almost four stories was rocky, spiked ground. They fell through a cylinder-shaped pit. Lining the walls were millions of large cave openings. The bat threw Grell back up towards the top and grabbed Sebastian instead. With Sebastian and Undertaker in its claws, it flew abruptly into a cave and set the two down. It watched outside for a minute then jumped out again, snatching a screaming Grell. He circled around and dropped the terrified Grell in the cave with his friends. Grell scrambled to his friends, but all three gazed at the bat blocking the cave. Shaking out its fur, it said,

"Sorry about the scare. I'm Ares, loyal servant to her Majesty, the Bane."

He transformed. Standing there, in his place, was a six foot tall sixteen year old kid.


	6. The Heir Can Be Found

The trio were stunned. Sebastian stuttered,

"A-Ares, nice to meet you. T-Thank you for saving us."

"Anytime. You three are here to see the Bane, correct?"

Grell squeaked,

"H-How do you know?!"

"My Lady sent me out here, saying it was important. I came out my bat state. Flying is the only way to survive around here."

Sebastian asked,

"The smoke we saw, is that from your master?"

"Indeed. She blew smoke so I could fly undetected. She feared the Reapers would attack me."

"Would you take us to your mistress?"

"Of course. If you would just jump out of the cave."

He stood aside. Sebastian didn't hesitate and threw himself over the side. Undertaker followed shortly, but Grell hesitated on the edge.

"B-But what if you miss?!"

"Hey look, what's that?"

He pointed down. Grell looked down and Ares pushed him. Grell fell, screaming. Ares took a running leap and changed into a huge bat right before their eyes. He grabbed the Reapers in his claws and grabbed Sebastian's suit collar in his fangs, ripping the sturdy material. He muttered an apology, but Sebastian couldn't understand it.

Ares took a sharp up turn and spiraled tightly downwards. They were heading directly for the spikes, making the Reapers scream.

While they spiraled down, Sebastian noticed they weren't heading for spikes, but there was a small opening the exact size Ares was when he was in this spiraling state. They slid through it and down a tunnel. After seconds, Ares spread his wings with a FLAP and began to slow his decent.

This place sparkled with every color of the rainbow and was very smooth except for one cave at the very bottom, one two stories up, and the cave they'd come through. The cave higher up had a landing pad, so Ares dropped them off and flew back up, latching his claws into some small crevices in the tunnel they'd come through, resting upside down. He called out,

"My Lady, I've brought them."

After a few seconds, there was a deep rumbling from deep within the cave before them. It died down soon and small pattering of feet walked out. Soon afterwards, I walked out. I had white hair with white wolf ears, wore a golden, red, and orange robe, and wore black boots. I laughed,

"I expected something else! From what the Poem of Stone said about you three, I expected some fierce warriors!"

The three asked,

"Poem of Stone?"

"The one that says '_Beware Beasts Time Hangs By A Thread'._ It foretold your coming. I am Bane."


	7. But A Deadly Secret Was Kept

Undertaker asked,

"You're Bane?"

"Well, Father named me Rouka, but most people just call me Bane."

"Well, Bane, do you know what is going on outside?"

"Well, I know you three are supposed to help me decipher the Poem of Stone and see what I'm supposed to do. Here, I'll show you where it's carved. Jump."

The three were used to it now. They jumped and I was behind them soon. Ares swooped down, scooped us up, and set us safely on the ground before the lowest cavern.

"It's in here."

The all four of us walked in, and it wasn't long before we came to a large room lit by an unseen light source. Ares stood guard outside and blocked out the other light. Before us, carved in HUGE letters, was the words from Sebastian's dream. The words echoed around the cave.

_Beware Beasts Time Hangs By A Thread.  
Hunters Are Hunted White Water Runs Red.  
The Hope Of The Hopeless Resides In A Quest._

"Obviously it's saying we all can bring hope back to the losing demons if we follow this."

_A Demonic Warrior, The Baby Of The Bane, May Bring Back The Fire Or Bring None.  
So Gather Your Weapons And Follow Her Call.  
Less The Holy Seek To Destroy Us All_

"It's a warning. And a set of instructions. The angels will kill us all, unless you come with us and fight."

_Two Over, Two Under, One Is Royal Descendant.  
Two Demons Two Reapers And Thousands To Follow.  
With One Royal Lost Up Ahead, Only Three Will Be Left When We Count Up The Dead._

_"_Two demons, me and Sebastian, and two Reapers, Undertaker and Grell, and one of royal descendant, me, and thousands to follow means we'll amass a demonic army. And, when, the war is, done, I'll be gone..."

We all were quiet.

_So, this'll be it...It's, kinda funny. My first trip outside of my pit will be my last. It's ironic how Father did his best to protect me, then his own prophecy destroys me._

I shook my head.

"Keep reading."

_The Last One To Die Must Decide Where She Stands.  
The Fate Of The Three Are Contained In Her Hands.  
So Bid Her Care And Watch Where She Leaps.  
If Life Reaps Death And Death Reaps Life._

The last part no one could explain, but no one had to say it out loud to confirm the fact that, by the end of this quest, I'd be dead.


	8. And When It's Told

Deeply the Reapers slept as the beasts prepared. Hell had changed a lot since Sebastian had last been in Hell. Hell had been divided with Satan's Palace as the center and known simply as "The Palace". Around it many different territories had sprung up, divided by the main demons in it. For example, all fallen angels are in the warrior class, the most pampered of all the demons. They were called "The Rippers". However, there were some exceptions. For example, demons like Sebastian, who was both a fallen angel AND had an animal form, were not considered full fallen angels, since they had an animal form and were categorized in the class "The Pack". The Pack was the poorest of all the territories and considered "Hell's Chew Toy". Despite having the largest population, they were constantly picked on and they couldn't fight back without fatal interference and punishment from The Rippers. Or, in extreme cases, Satan himself. Occasionally, higher class demons took members of The Pack and employed them as slaves, or killed them for sport. Sebastian, Claude, and myself were in this class.

The Pack, having the highest population, was being attacked by the angels, and were severely outnumbered. They were able to at least hold their ground, but it wouldn't last for long. We could sneak in, which wouldn't be odd for four new refuges entering the sieged territory after the spoils of war, and wouldn't be noticed. If we could get to the Alpha's Den, which is where, if my father was still alive, he would live in luxury, above his subjects and would be constantly rubbing elbows with Satan himself and other territory rulers. If we got to the top of the Den, we could, hopefully, regain some ground. And now, after letting the two sleep for a while, we set off at what I assumed was midnight.

**EDGE OF THE PACK'S TERRITORY**

The territory was much more heavily guarded then we'd planned. Angels had taken to the wing and surrounded the territory, cutting it off from incoming help and killing those who tried to escape. The four of us hid behind a melted building. Sebastian hissed,

"How do we get in?"

I hissed back, peering around the side of the building,

"Very, very carefully."

"..."

We crept around the building, and when an angel was felled by a demon's arrow, we quickly clambered over its body and bolted into hiding before another angel swooped into its place.

Grell hissed,

"What now?"

"We each circle the city and enter from four points. I'll sneak in behind the Den. Go!"

We all slipped in different directions, staying out of anyone's sight.

Away we ran until we were at four corners of The Pack's territory. Undertaker, Grell, and Sebastian prepared to zoom into the square where he Den was located, when a silencing, earth-shattering roar broke the air. All the fighting stopped and every head whipped to the Den's roof.

Atop the eight story palace, an eighteen foot pure white rat, whose fur shimmered pearly, glimmering colors in the light perched. Three-foot claws cut deeply into the side of the building for a grip. A twelve foot tail curled around one of the towers for support. Red, bloody eyes scanned the entire place. All of the angels lost the ability to fly. More than half plummeted to their deaths, and the rest recovered barely in time. The demons dropped their weapons and knelt on one knee, head bowed low. The angels just gazed at the creature in awe. A few made the fatal mistake of looking directly into the bloody eyes and fell over, dead. A deadly silence had settled over the battle field. No one dared speak, except Sebastian, who had the nerve to speak with a smirk. He purred,

"Rouka."


	9. Fate Will Be Cruel

My bloody eyes turned to Sebastian and sparkled with amusement. I surveyed my newly gained territory and seemed even more amused at the groveling of the demons and the awe and fear of the angels. I bared my rat teeth and snarled,

"GET OUT! THIS IS MY TURF!"

I jumped from my perch and with a swing of my tail, killed almost a forth of the angel army, which was only about a fifty-ninth of the total number of angels that could attack, but still. It was a forth of the army, and the sudden death was enough to make the angels back up, but grasp their weapons tighter in their now trembling hands.

"PUT. THE WEAPONS. DOWN. NOW!"

I prepared to attack with my tail again. All the angels quickly threw down their weapons. The demons rose, but kept their heads bowed and didn't stand at their full height. They kicked the weapons away from the angels and returned to their place. I jumped back up to the top of the tower and stood on my haunches, now towering twenty-two feet instead of eighteen. I snarled,

"NOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ALL SHOULD DO NOW?"

My gaze pierced into the heart of the lead angel. All the others turned to her. She sighed, and knelt like the demons. The angel's eyes widened, but they followed her lead. The demons cheered and jumped into the air. Sebastian, Grell, and Undertaker were paraded as heroes. I just stood over the crowds, watching the demons kill or arrest the angels. And the next hour was a big confusion. Two things happened. One, I was suddenly shot full of angle's arrows and bullets and stabbed with their swords and daggers and such. I fell, my white fur stained with blood, and plummeted into the square. And two, the demons lost control of their temper.


	10. But Life Goes On

Outraged demonic cries and angel's cries for mercy split the air. Blood sprayed and in seconds the rest of the angels were torn apart by angry demons. A few turned on each other, but those involved in the fight were quickly killed. Sebastian, Grell, and Undertaker stood in shock for a while. They'd known this would happen, but they thought, just maybe, fate could be tricked. The were wrong. Oh so wrong. Grell's voice broke through their thoughts,

"Bassy, the demons, are getting closer."

He was snapped back to reality. They were surrounded by angry demons drooling acid. They were getting closer. Closer. Until, they attacked. The trio was able to fight their way out and lay low while the demons calmed themselves. It took a while though, but the reality of everything set in. Sebastian nodded.

"Let's go home."

Grell and Undertaker looked at Sebastian and nodded wordlessly. Sebastian opened a portal and the three slipped through.

**PHANTOMHIVE MANOR**

After Undertaker returned Grell to the Dispatch and lied easily to cover his absence, Sebastian returned home.

As he stood before the door to the manor, a few feet from his second home, Ciel swept out the door, regal and majestic despite obviously having been completely hopeless for the past...How long had he been gone? Ciel's voice cut through the air,

"Is it done, Sebastian?"

He smirked and placed his hand over his heart, bowing a bit.

"If I couldn't save my home what kind of a butler would I be~?"


End file.
